The present invention relates to a device for fastening a drawer front plate to metal drawer side walls each of which has in a front end thereof a recess. The device includes, for each side of the drawer, a block which is fastened to the front plate and which is provided with a groove into which one of the drawer side walls is insertable. A slot is provided behind the recess in the drawer side wall, and a projection of the block protrudes from one side wall of the groove thereof and engages in the slot. A part of the block extends into the recess of the drawer side wall. A device of this type is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,553.
Apart from drawers which are manufactured as integral structures, in particular drawers of plastics material, drawers are frequently used which are assembled from various parts. Such drawers in most cases are provided with fittings which form a part of the pull-out guide assembly which facilitates extraction and insertion of the drawer from and into the body of the piece of furniture, respectively.
Modern drawers further have a holding means for the front plate which permits adjustment of the position of the front plate after mounting in order to correct the alignment of the drawer with respect to the joints and the sides of the piece of furniture, when the drawer has already been inserted into the body of the piece of furniture.
Furthermore, drawers are known which have metal drawer side walls. Such side walls have the advantage that the pull-out rails of the pull-out guide assembly can be directly formed therewith.